Racing Stripes/Gallery
Racing Stripes logo.png Young Stripes in the rain.jpg Nolan & Channing Walsh tending to Baby Stripes.png The farm animals meet Stripes.png Reggie meets Stripes.png Stripes meets the farm animals.PNG Channing bottle feeds Stripes.jpg Reggie crowing.png Walsh Farm.jpg Chan ties Stripes' rope halter on.PNG Young Stripes looking at the racetrack.PNG Turfway Park.jpg Young Stripes with Tucker and Franny.jpg Stripes meets Trenton's Pride and Ruffshodd.jpeg Stripes, Pride, and Ruffshodd racing as foals.PNG Sir Trenton confronts Trenton's Pride and Ruffshood for racing with Stripes.jpg Pride and Ruffshodd scolded by Sir Trenton.png Stripes not allowed to play with Pride and Ruffshodd.png Stripes asking Tucker why Sir Trenton will not let Pride and Ruffshodd play with him.png Stripes races the mailman.jpeg Ruffshodd smiling.PNG Stripes meets Sandy.PNG Trenton's Pride and Ruffshodd taunting Stripes.png Trenton's Pride and Ruffshodd.jpg Sir Trenton confronts Stripes.png Trenton's Pride challenging Stripes to race at the Blue Moon Races.PNG Sandy at the Blue Moon Races.png Stripes at the Blue Moon Races.png Trenton's Pride at the Blue Moon Races.png Tucker overlooks the Blue Moon Races.png Tucker watching Stripes at the Blue Moon Races.png Stripes and Trenton's Pride about to race.png Stripes and Trenton's Pride start to race.PNG Stripes and Trenton's Pride racing.jpg Stripes in the Blue Moon Races.jpg Stripes goes ahead of Pride at the Blue Moon Races.png Stripes takes a slippery turn.png Trenton's Pride racing in the Blue Moon Races.png Humiliated Stripes.png Sandy feeling bad for Stripes.png Stripes walks home ashamed.png Trenton's Pride taunting Stripes after winning.png Goose arrives at the Walsh farm.png Goose roughly lands at the Walsh farm.png Goose arguing with Tucker.png Reggie covered in Goose's feces.jpg Stripes plowing the field.PNG Trenton's Pride, Ruffshodd, and Sandy watching Stripes plow the field.PNG Stripes runs while plowing the field.png Goose meets Stripes.png Goose destroying the motorcycle.png Professor Goose.png Goose says We never say nothing!.png You call The Goose.png Stripes, Channing, and Nolan.jpg Tucker and Franny watch Chan riding Stripes.png Buzz and Scuzz high-five.PNG Stripes takes Channing out to the track.png Channing and Stripes run on the track.png Woodzie with Channing and Stripes.png Trenton's Pride and Sir Trenton in an interview.PNG Stripes in his first race.jpg Channing riding Stripes in his first race.png Channing falls off Stripes.PNG Nolan embraces Tucker for encouraging him to allow Channing to race Stripes .png Buzz and Scuzz greeting Tucker.png Buzz and Scuzz on Tucker's nose.png Buzz and Scuzz sing Ebony and Ivory.png Stripes looks at his reflecton.PNG Stripes and Tucker in the corn field.png Goose talking about Tucker.png Goose scared by Franny.png Sir Trenton wins the Kentucky Open in an old photo.PNG Tucker about to train Stripes.png Sir Trenton and Trenton's Pride watching Stripes in training.png Stripes comes out of the gate.png Stripes pulling a cart.png Stripes in the gate during training.PNG Trenton's Pride in a sauna suit.png Lightning raises his ear.png Trenton's Pride in training.PNG Chan trying on a racing outfit.png Nolan times Stripes.png Stripes on a newspaper.PNG Stripes and Sandy make up for their argument.png Stripes is ambushed.PNG Stripes unconscious.PNG Goose revives an unconscious Stripes.PNG Sandy held hostage by Sir Trenton.png Goose about to get stomped by Sir Trenton.png I'll fight you with one wing behind my back!.png Buzz and Scuzz dancing.png Sir Trenton locked in his stable.png Sandy jumping a fence.jpg Sir Trenton's despair.png Nolan gives Chan a box.png Stripes in the warm up before the race.PNG Trenton's Pride before the race.png Stripes and Tucker before the race.png Stripes and the other racers before the race.png Stripes in the starting gate.PNG Stripes begins to race in the big race.jpg Tucker, Franny, and Sandy watch the race.PNG Stripes in the big race.jpeg Buzz and Scuzz with Stripes during the race.PNG Buzz, Scuzz, and Goose.PNG Scuzz bites Ruffshodd.PNG Ruffshodd's defeat.PNG Stripes wearing out.png Trenton's Pride and Stripes racing in the big race.png Stripes goes ahead of Trenton's Pride.PNG Stripes after winning the Kentucky Open.jpg Nolan praising Channing for winning the Kentucky Open.png Trenton's Pride reforms.PNG Goose is given Tucker's approval.png Clara's defeat.PNG Stripes wins the Kentucky Open.png Stripes walks through the crowd.png Stripes giving Tucker his award wreath.png Tucker is given the roses by Stripes after winning the race.png Buzz and Scuzz pose for the photo.PNG Stripes, Chan, and Nolan pose for the photo.PNG Reggie posing for the photo.png Stripes and his friends in the winner's photo.png Award photos.png Category:Movie galleries Category:Galleries Category:Racing Stripes galleries